Relational database management systems (RDBMSs) have typically been used with databases having traditional data types that are easily structured into tables storing transactional information. RDBMSs, however, have significant limitations when it comes to processing and querying multidimensional data. Comparatively, Online Analytical Processing (OLAP) systems enable fast querying of multidimensional data. OLAP system functionality may be characterized by dynamic multi-dimensional analysis of data. Some OLAP systems may support end user analytical and navigational activities. OLAP systems provide snapshots of data values in response to multi-dimensional queries.